


Domestic Bliss / Fight vs Flight

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poor Connor, Temporary Character Death, basically Gavin and Hank switch roles, lieutenant Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: "You could have died, and all because you didn't listen." Gavin's voice no longer seemed to hold anger, which was odd for the man.Connor thought about that. He hadn't thought when he chased after her, he just did it. He didn't care if he died, but that did remind him that he was bleeding out."Fuck, actually that still might happen," Connor said, pressing a hand to his stomach."I'm...I'm afraid."
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Rarepair Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Domestic Bliss / Fight vs Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this does imply that Connor dies, in my head he comes back. But! If you want he can stay dead. Anyway, this is day 2 of rarepair week! Hope you like!

They hadn't expected there to be a fight. Connor had been sent in to talk the android down, but that was slowly going down the drain. 

It was all too familiar to Connor. An android holding a child hostage and demanding something. Connor never understood that. Even unstable deviants should know that pointing a gun at someone won't make anything better, it just makes everything worse. 

Connor had been taking slow steps forward until the android [female, AX400, registered under the name- Lora] was within arm's length. 

Connor could tell this wasn't getting anywhere and he could feel the states of other police officers and the seat team on his back. He knew Gavin was watching from behind the barricade the android had set up.

He had a few options, but all the odds were against him. He had to do something, though. 

So, he stepped up and quickly grabbed the child, pulling them behind him. 

The android screeched and shot Connor in the stomach, thankfully missing anything too important. Then the android jumped down and onto the balcony below. 

He could hear Gavin in his ear telling him to stay back, but he jumped after. He was going to take this android down. 

He tried to tune out Gavin's cursing as he jumped to the fire escape. It had been raining and his foot slipped just enough to twist the wires. 

"Fuck," he grunted, hitting the ground harder than he intended. He continued the chase after the android, weaving through the crowd. 

He finally caught up and grabbed at the android's jacket, making both of them fumble for a second. 

He wasn't the android to get up and start to fight. It still had the gun and it shot him again, this time grazing his thirium pump. 

A red wall appeared in his field of vision, but it seemed like it was cracking. The moment of hesitance led to another shot, this time not missing his thirium pump. 

The walls were shattering, but he tried to focus. He easily disarmed the deviant and trained its gun on it. 

"Please, they were going to kill me! I just wanted to be with my daughter." The android sobbed, taking a step back. 

"You are under arrest, put your hands behind your back," Connor commanded. 

The red wall was falling apart, and something inside of Connor  _ hurt _ . No, androids can't feel pain, he reminded himself. 

"I don't want to die," the android looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

His hands shook while he held the gun. "I said, put your hands behind your back," this time his voice was less steady, and more like a question. 

"I'm scared." 

The red wall crumbled and Connor gasped, blinking rapidly. He...felt. He felt and he wanted it to stop. 

The android watched him through tears, but she didn't try to run. A few seconds later Gavin and the others caught up and someone cuffed her. 

"Fucking hell, you need to fucking listen when I give a command," Gavin said, giving his shoulder a push. 

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Reed. No one else was harmed and the deviant," his voice wavered, "the deviant is now in custody." 

Gavin squinted at him, and Connor took in how close together they were. He could easily reach out and touch him if he wanted to. And he did, he wanted to touch him so badly. 

"You could have died, and all because you didn't listen." Gavin's voice no longer seemed to hold anger, which was odd for the man. 

Connor thought about that. He hadn't thought when he chased after her, he just did it. He didn't care if he died, but that did remind him that he was bleeding out. 

"Fuck, actually that still might happen," Connor said, pressing a hand to his stomach. 

Gavin's eyes widened and he looked down, "fuck. I need a medic! Connor, hey, sit down. What can I do?" 

Connor shook his head but sat anyway. "My systems will shut down in one minute." The realization of that made his hands shake. "Lieutenant, I'm...I'm afraid."

Gavin brushed Connor's hair out of his face and nodded, "well, yeah dipshit. You're dying. If you weren't scared I'd think something was wrong." He tried to smirk, but it was clearly forced. 

Connor shook his head, heavily leaning against Gavin. "Reed… Gavin, androids don't feel fear," he whimpered. 

He saw the moment Gavin figured it out. Then he was laughing and tears were falling down his face. "About fucking time. How about this, you live and, I don't know, I'll let you meet my cats." 

"Yeah, it's a date," Connor sighed as Gavin wrapped his arms around him. 

"Fuck, where's the fucking medic?" Gavin yelled, before squeezing Connor tighter. "It's a date, ok? You better fucking live." 

Connor nodded, and let his eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
